World out of kilter
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: Pre-season one. What happens when Mac meets someone that makes him evaluate his life? When everything he's ever wanted becomes something he couldn't care less about. How does he survive when his life has been turned upside down. Smacked. Multichapter. Not as bad as this summary.
1. First days

One look at Mac Taylor and you could tell that he was a military man. His crisp white shirt was tucked neatly into his smartest black pants. He had combed his hair in such a way that not a hair was out of place. As he slipped on his blazer on, he admired himself in the mirror. His father would have been proud.

"Geez Mac, you need to relax. You'll be fine." Claire said soothingly as she entered their bedroom and saw Mac at the mirror. As per usual, she looked flawless, even if it was only for an office day.

Mac swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know... just first day nerves." He mumbled in response, he quickly moved to straighten his tie as Claire crossed the bedroom towards him.

Lacing her arms around his waist she leaned up on her tip-toes and looked at the both of them in the mirror. "New York, new life, detective," she told him, repeating what had become their motto since leaving Chicago. "You'll be fine," she told him once more.

Mac closed his eyes for a moment and leant his head against hers. "There is no one else that I would rather start a new life with, Mrs. Taylor," he spoke softly before opening his eyes. After planting a small kiss on the side of his wife's head, he continued speaking. "But I've got to get going, I can't be late on my first day." His attempt at humour was funny in itself.

Claire slowly let go of him before leaning up to kiss him, "I'll drop by at lunch, and we can get a coffee or something." She told him with a small smile, "Good luck, Mr. Taylor," she added with a small glint in her eyes. Both were still caught up in the new fact that his surname was also now hers.

Mac let a small, tight, smile grace his lips in response. With one last glance in the mirror he followed Claire out of the bedroom, hoping to leave his nerves behind him.

**-CSI: NEW YORK-**

Mac picked up his way around the lab quickly enough: start with the basics and then work your way up, the lab tech who had guided him around told him. It had been woman who had caught his attention during the tour. She stood in the hall, with what looked like her superior, arguing her case as if there was no one else around.

When they were a safe distance away, Mac's curiosity got the better of him, "So, who's that?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder briefly at the woman who was still talking at a hundred miles an hour.

"Who?" the lab tech asked before following Mac's gaze, "Oh, her... that's Stella Bonasera... one of this labs finest detectives." He answered with a faint trace of admiration in his voice. "Don't get on the wrong side of her and she's the nicest person in the world... get on her bad side and well..." the lab tech paused for a second, "you'll wish you'd never met her..." he finished with a small shrug as he turned back around. "Oh and right ahead there's ballistics."

Mac took one last glance at detective Bonasera deciding it was probably best to heed the warning of the lab tech.

**-CSI: NEW YORK-**

"Are you Detective Taylor?" a sharp voice asked, causing Mac to look up from the article he was reading.

Almost instantly he recognised the face, "Uh, yeah." He managed to reply before composing himself. "Yes, I am. And you are?" he asked in vain, already knowing the answer.

Mac shifted uneasily under the intense green eyes that felt like they were now analysing him. "I'm Detective Bonasera... It's nice to have some fresh blood on the team." She commented loosely, holding her hand out to him.

Mac faulted for a moment and fumbled with the article he held in one hand and the coffee that he held in the other. Eventually he managed to take her hand and shake it, "It's good to be part of the team," he paused, "is it always this quiet?"

A small grin graced the lips of the female detective. "Ahh... that's why I came to find you, we just got a new one in. You're paired up with me on this one I'm afraid."

Mac laughed nervously, "Yeah, you're reputation precedes you," he quickly stood up, ignoring the head rush that greeted him, and started following Stella out of the break room.

"My reputation?" she asked, the sharp, cold tone returning to her voice.

"I... uh..." Mac inwardly cursed, how was it that this woman was making him feel like a five year old all over again?

She turned her head sharply so that her eyes met with his, "Don't believe everything that people say Detective Taylor. From what I hear you're a perceptive man, you should know to only trust the evidence that you, yourself, have reviewed, and not merely go upon the heresy of this lab." She told him, her words as sharp as her stare. "If you do that, then I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mac found himself nodding in response, not trusting his mouth with words. Working with Stella Bonasera, in itself, was going to be a challenge.

* * *

_Okay, let me know what you think so far. I know it's not much, but I do plan to finish this before I go traveling at the end of August. I just can't seem to let Mac and Stella go. Sadface._


	2. The victims mirror

Mac glanced guiltily at the clock on the wall; the small voice of reason in his head was busy calling him an idiot for cancelling on Claire. But the woman that sat in front of him, with her head bend over the case file, was impressed with his level of commitment to his new job.

"Working through your lunch break, on your first day, Taylor, now that's dedication." She had almost whistled when he'd told her. Now she sat, intently looking at the victims file, as if willing it to present her with the answers she wanted. "This isn't going to work," she sighed, looking up and catching Mac looking at her.

As if he'd been burnt Mac looked away before rubbing his eyes, "I agree... this woman was too far removed from..." he paused looking for the correct term, "... Well too far removed from everything..."

"Yeah..." the female detective replied, it seemed as if she'd ignored the awkwardness that they'd almost stumbled into. "No one really knew this woman, did they?" she asked sadly, "Work was her life..."

"She never let anyone get close to her from what I can see..." Mac muttered, daring to glance back at Stella who was eyeing the case file wearily.

Stella looked up and caught Mac's eyes, the gaze chilling him to the bone, "Maybe she was scared..."

This time Mac held the gaze instead of looking away, "Fear shouldn't get in the way of living your life," he answered, not looking away, the gaze slowly turning into what could be called a battle of wills.

"It's easier said than done, when you're in the darkness with only your fear and the light just seems too far out of reach." She said her voice now much quieter than it had been.

In an instant Mac knew that this was no longer about the victim, "Wh-?" he started, only to be interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Almost reluctantly he dragged his eyes away from Stella and towards the door. "Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I figured that if you couldn't come to lunch, then I'd bring lunch to you," His wife informed him, lifting a take-out box as if to prove her point. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she added, pointing to Stella.

"Ah... Yeah." Mac started, noting how quiet Stella had fallen. "Stella, this is my wife, Claire. Claire, this is a detective I work with, Stella Bonasera." He said clumsily.

"I'll leave you two..." Stella started to get up, and Mac felt yet another pang of guilt at the sight of her watery eyes. Damn, she really was connected to this victim.

"No. Wait. Listen... Claire, I'm sorry, I can't I'm really busy," Mac said hurriedly as Stella headed out of the door.

He made to follow the female detective but was blocked by Claire, "What? That's it? I don't even get a 'thanks'?"

"Thanks," Mac replied, biting down the 'move out of my way' comment that his brain wanted. "Look, I'll make it up to you... I'll take you out for dinner when we wrap up this case." Over Claire's shoulder he saw Stella heading in the direction of the toilets, he looked down at his wife, "Look Claire, it's my first day, my first case, it means a lot to me... and I think I've just upset my co-worker. I have to go..." he explained as quickly as he could.

"Make it up to me later?" Claire replied, leaning up and kissing him.

Mac felt himself relax as he kissed her back, "I promise."

"Good." Claire replied with a grin, "I hope she's okay and I'll see you later." She finished before setting down the food she'd brought on a small table near the door, "Make sure you eat," she instructed before leaving.

Mac waited until she was a safe distance away before making his way to the female toilets. As he reached them he quickly glanced around, knowing that if he were to get caught then he'd be screwed for sure. Seeing that no one was there he gently pushed the door open and listened. Nothing. The coast was clear. With a small intake of breath he crept into the toilets. "Stell," he whispered, adrenaline starting to find its way into his blood. "Stell," he repeated, shortening her name as if it was second nature. He paused outside the one locked cubicle and listened to the tale-tale signs of a crying woman. "Stell, are you okay?" he asked, gently pushing open the cubicle door.

* * *

_Sorry for how long it's taken to update, my laptop hates me and it deleted this chapter when I attempted to write it last week. Just one more thing, a massive thank you to everyone who's added this to their favourites, their alert list and reviewed it. It means a lot and I'm so thankful. You're all awesome. _


End file.
